The Greatest Peril
by whateverimcurrentlycalled
Summary: Piper finally tells Aerrow she loves him, but when her precious sky knight is critically wounded in battle with the infamous Dark Ace, she finds herself losing the battle to keep him alive... AxP some bits could be mistaken for FxP, although its not FxP..
1. Professing love

OK. well, this is a pretty short fanfic, it will only be 8 or 9 chapters in total, but i hope youll like it all the same. consturctive criticism is welcome, and although i have written up to chapter 7 of this already, if there are changes that need to be made i will endeavour to do so.

i do not own storm hawks or any of its characters (sadly :C ) however, i do own this fanfic and the idea itself...

well, thats all i really have to sy here so please review and...enjoy!!

* * *

**The Gravest Peril**

**Chapter 1 – Professing Love**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIKE?!" Finn exclaimed, rushing onto the bridge.

Junko was sat in the corner eating one of his concoctions, while Aerrow and Radarr were playing a board game at the table. All 3 looked up at Finn's outburst.

"Hehheh…" was heard from Stork at the helm who turned to grin evilly at Finn.

"You…" muttered Finn.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called him Storky-boy earlier Finn…" commented Junko, his mouth full of chicken.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Finn shouted at Stork, who promptly deserted his position at the helm in favour of running from the impending doom currently in the form of Finn.

Finn chased Stork out of the bridge, shouting all the way. A few seconds later, the door closed and there was silence on the bridge once again.

"Did I miss something?" Aerrow asked, eyebrow raised. Radarr just shrugged in reply.

* * *

Junko looked up from his chicken as Piper entered the room, casually walking up to Aerrow.

"You busy?" she asked him.

Aerrow looked at Radarr.

"Well, we just finished a game—" he barely finished his sentence before Piper grabbed his arm and led him to an empty corner.

"Uh…Piper?" Aerrow asked, arms now folded. There was a silence for a minute before Piper spoke.

"I uv oo" Piper finally replied, mumbling. Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

"I'd probably be able to understand you better if you stopped mumbling Piper…" he said

"I love you…" she whispered again, not meeting his eyes. Aerrow thought he should probably say something, but everything he thought of didn't seem right.

There was a gasp from behind a nearby stack of crates. Aerrow suddenly realised Junko and Radarr were nowhere to be seen. He was about to mention this to Piper when she grabbed his arm again and dragged him towards his room.

"Piper!" he protested as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Junko looked at Radarr, who shrugged. When Piper had taken Aerrow to the corner, they had surreptitiously followed and hidden behind the crates. When Piper had said 'I love you', it had been Junko who had gasped. They had looked on in shock as Piper dragged the protesting Aerrow to his room. Neither knew quite what to make of it.

While Junko and Radarr had been thinking about what they had just seen, Stork had returned unnoticed and resumed driving his precious condor.

"You are sooo lucky I was able to fix my bike Stork…" Finns voice came from the door. Junko looked up to see his best friend looking a little less murderous then when he had chased Stork off the bridge. If anyone would know what to make of Aerrow and Piper, it would be girl-magnet Finn…OK, so maybe he wasn't quite the ladies man he made out to be, but he was the nearest equivalent they had.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeh Junko…."

"We need your opinion on something"

Finn looked mildly surprised.

"My…opinion?"

"Yeh…Piper just came in, took Aerrow to a corner, said 'I love you', and then dragged him away to his room…"

"What did Aerrow say?" Finn asked, grinning.

"Nothing…he just sort of…stared at her…"

Finn smirked.

"They are definitely in lurve. Aw man, this is gonna be so much fun…" He crept over to Aerrows bedroom door, and was about to open it, when Aerrow emerged looking a little ruffled.

"heeey buddy…" Finn said smirking.

Aerrow scowled at him.

"Don't even start…"

"Hey Aerrow, I never said you were free to go…" came Pipers voice from Aerrows room. Aerrow gave a disgruntled sigh and returned to his room. Finn smirked.

"Well well…" he said. "What do we have here…?"

Radarr and Junko remained silent.

"I say they're doomed…" Stork announced, ever the pessimist.


	2. Losing the fight

OK, well heres chapter 2 of my amazing cough cough fic. I fall to my knees and beg for my life in front of any major Aerrow fans who wish to kill me after reading this...

anyways...enjoy...

* * *

**The Gravest Peril**

**Chapter 2 – Losing the fight**

"Hey guys, anyone else noticed the absence of Aerrow and Piper?" Finn asked, as he lounged on the bridge.

"Come to think of it…yeh…" Junko replied. Radarr chirped in agreement.

"Maybe the mind worms killed them both last night…" Stork mused.

Finn cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Or maybe," he said. "Maybe they're just a little…tired…"

All faces turned to the door as a scruffy looking Aerrow wandered in.

"Morning sleepyhead" Finn said, suppressing a laugh. Aerrow ignored him, heading for the kitchen to find some breakfast. Finn, Junko and Radarr watched in silence as Aerrow returned with a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it.

"What?" Aerrow said after a while, wondering why they were all staring at him.

"Oh nothing" Finn replied, failing at hiding a grin. "Just wondering why you slept so late…"

Aerrow stared at him for a minute before resuming cereal consumption in silence. Aware that he was still being watched…

* * *

A short while later, a very chirpy, bouncy Piper came onto the bridge.

"Morning Pi—" Aerrow didn't finish his sentence before Piper glomped him, completely winding him.

"Morning Aerrow!" she beamed. Aerrow brought his arms up around Piper to hug her back once his breath returned. A small smile played across his face.

Finn, Junko and Radarr stood mouths open, gawping at the open display of affection from both Piper and Aerrow. Stork cringed.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Stork said. "This is a communal area. It would be much appreciated if you kept your…intimacies…private…"

Piper finally let go of Aerrow, and grinned at Stork.

"Maybe you're just jealous." She said.

"Uh…I have to go…fix my skimmer" Finn said.

"Me too!" added Junko, both fishing for an excuse to leave, Radarr following behind them.

Stork sighed, opting to make mo further comment on the subject.

* * *

"Uh guys…."Storks voice came over the intercom. "There are Cyclonians. Lots of them."

"Aw man" commented Finn, shoulders sinking. "Why do they always come at times like this? I just made the world's most awesome sandwich..."

"Mine was better" Junko said.

"Like hell yours was better!" Finn countered.

"It was!" Junko replied

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Hey guys!" shouted Aerrow. Finn and Junko turned to look at him, both losing their balance as the condor got hit. "Cyclonians are attacking us. Your sandwich argument is gonna have to wait…"

"Sorry Aerrow" Junko replied humbly.

They raced to their skimmers, Piper close behind.

"You guys go ahead" Aerrow said. "I've forgotten my energy blades!"

Finn and Junko looked at each other. Forgotten his energy blades? Piper really got to him…

They raced out of the hangar to cause some mayhem among the talons.

* * *

Aerrow had collected his energy blades from his room, and had been on his way to the hangar when a slight movement had caught his eye. He had followed, and was now advancing down the corridor, blades drawn.

A movement to the right caught his eye. He turned, and found himself staring into the face of Cyclonis' right hand man.

"Dark Ace" he said, scowling. Dark Ace grinned evilly before suddenly striking. Aerrow parried, but not soon enough. Dark Aces blade cut deeply across his chest, and he cried out. He fell to his knees, dropping his blades on the floor.

"It seems your skills are not as good here on your home turf Aerrow" Dark Ace commented, a malicious grin on his face. He struck again, leaving another deep cut down the right side of his face.

"Something to remember me by. If you survive…" Aerrow couldn't fight back. Dark Ace's first blow had taken the fight out of him. He could barely sit up. He could only look on in shock as Dark Ace pushed his shoulder, causing him to lose the precarious balance he had on his knees, falling awkwardly on his right arm.

"You cannot always win Aerrow. Today, you may well die, and I will be triumphant!" He laughed evilly. "Goodbye…sky knight…"

Aerrow could only watch as Dark Ace calmly walked away. The fight had been short. Why hadn't he reacted fast enough? He felt himself getting weaker, could see the red pool forming around him, and his blades still glowing, just out of reach. And there was pain, so much pain…and he felt himself slipping away into dark nothingness…


	3. The Gravest Peril

**Apologies this wasnt up yesterday like i rpomised, ill admit to totally forgetting. Anyway, its up now, so...enjoy...**

* * *

**The Gravest Peril**

**Chapter 3 – The Gravest Peril**

"Why is it always my skimmer that gets wrecked?" Finn moaned as Junko and Radarr set to work fixing it.

"Uh, guys?" Piper said. "Where's Aerrow?"

Finn shrugged.

"He said he forgot his blades, went back for them and I haven't seen him since" he said.

"Actually, I don't think he ever came outside…" Junko mused, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see Dark Ace outside either…" Finn announced. Piper frowned.

"That's true…" she said. "Hmm. I'll go look for Aerrow. He must be around here somewhere…"

"He probably just fell asleep. He did look pretty tired this morning!" Finn joked.

Piper gave him a look.

* * *

Piper was getting worried. She'd looked everywhere Aerrow would be, and there was no sign of him. His energy blades weren't in his room, so wherever he went, he took them with him. Where hadn't she looked? She'd checked all the bedrooms, the bridge, if he was in the hangar Finn and Junko would have seen him, he wasn't in the kitchen. Where else was there…? The engine room!

She ran down the corridor to the small engine room, and opened the door. It was dark, as the engine had been damaged during the battle, so Stork had had to land to carry out repairs.

"Aerrow?" she called. She was greeted with silence.

"Aerrow? Are you in here?" she called again. Still no reply. She advanced into the room, the door closing behind her. She looked around the room. A slight blue glow in the corner caught her eye. She walked over. What she saw puzzled her. It was one of Aerrows energy blades, the other lying a short distance away. Both still had the crystal in them. Both were fired up ready for use.

She bent over to pick the nearest one up. The room lit up slightly as she raised the blade, but she dropped it almost as soon as she had raised it. The blade had illuminated a figure on the floor. In the dark she had taken it to be a mere shadow.

She picked up the blade again, composing herself. The figure had looked like a body, but everyone was accounted for…except Aerrow. Again she advanced, kneeling in front of the figure, She held the blade high to illuminate it. What she saw shook her to the core.

Aerrow lay surrounded by a pool of already congealing blood. There was a big gash down the right side of his face, and an even bigger gash across his chest. Both were bleeding heavily. Aerrow himself was unconscious. A look of pain on his face even in unconsciousness.

"Aerrow!" Piper cried when she found her voice again. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to get the others.

* * *

Finn looked up from his skimmer as Piper rushed in. Something was clearly wrong. Finn had never seen such a look of shock and panic on Pipers face. He and Junko both stood up as Piper composed herself.

"Aerrow…I…I found him…in the engine room…blood…so much blood…" she rambled. Junko and Finn looked at each other, sharing a look of horror. Aerrow? Blood? They rushed out to the engine room with Piper, Radarr hot on their heels.

Stork was already there when they arrived.

"I came to fix the engine…" he muttered. " I assume by the looks on your faces that that," he pointed to the corner where Aerrow lay "is not news to you."

Finn, Junko and Piper just stared in shock for a moment. Stork was deliberately avoiding looking at Aerrows figure. They'd never seen their brave sky knight like this before. It felt wrong. He'd always been the one to tell them what needed to be done. He'd always been their guide. Now, something needed to be done, but none of them could think straight enough to come up with anything.

"Right…" Finn said quietly, pulling his gaze away from Aerrow. "Umm…Junko?"

"Hmm?" Junko replied, eyes still fixed on Aerrows still form.

"Uh…take Aerrow to the infirmary. Piper?"

She nodded slightly to show he was listening, even though she was still transfixed on Aerrow.

"Go with Junko and…um…see what you can do for Aerrow."

Junko carefully picked Aerrow up, and silently he left the room, Piper close behind, and Aerrows faithful co-pilot following.

"Stork?" Finn said quietly.

"I'll just…stay here and fix the engine…" Stork muttered.

Finn nodded and stood silently for a while before heading for the infirmary. It seemed he was the most level headed of them all right now, and he guessed that made him the leader. Under normal circumstances, he would have been ecstatic at the chance to be in charge, but these were not normal circumstances.


	4. One More Place

Oh my word guys! in the throes of life at the moment, i managed to forget entirely about this fic!!! i beg forgiveness and mercy from you all and promise to keep updating now a recent review has reminded me of its existence! im really sorry!!!!!!

Anyhow, heres chapter 4. enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 4 – One More Place**

It had been 3 hours since they had found Aerrow. Piper had cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up, though through many tears, and who could blame her? They were all at a loss what to do. Things weren't the same without Aerrow around, and everyone was a little edgy, even Stork was edgier than usual.

Finn sighed. Somehow, he had become the temporary leader. He didn't know how, but that was how it was. It was harder than he thought. Everyone turned to him for help, but he didn't know anything more than they did. He put his head in his hands. He wondered what it must be like for Aerrow, dealing with this sort of thing all the time. He resolved to show greater respect to Aerrow in the future, assuming Aerrow even had a future. No! He mustn't think like that. If he was supposed to be the leader, he should be strong…

"Finn?"

Finn jumped and turned to see Junko stood behind him looking sheepish.

"Sorry…" he said.

"It's alright" Finn said. "I was just thinking…"

"Um…Piper wants to see you." Junko told him. "She's still in the infirmary"

Finn nodded. Piper hadn't left Aerrows side since they took him to the infirmary little over 3 hours ago now. He didn't envy her. Aerrow had looked awful, and if he hadn't known better, he would probably have thought he was dead. He didn't want to think about the hell Pipers mind must be going through, her imagination would be in overdrive. After all, she only just told him she loved him. One night was all they'd had since, and now this…

He reached the infirmary and knocked. The door opened and Pipers tear-streaked face appeared.

"Finn!" she exclaimed. "He's so much worse!"

Finn walked in, and over to where Aerrow lay. Sweat beaded his forehead, and he was shivering. He spoke, but Finn couldn't make out what he said.

"Fever dreams." She told him quietly. "He started getting a fever an hour ago, and its just been getting worse. I've been doing all I can to cool him and get rid of the fever, but its just not making any difference. I don't want him to…" her voice softened further, and Finn had to lean forward to hear her. She looked away.

"I don't want him to die Finn…" She burst into tears. Finn pulled her close. For all her faults, Piper was a great friend. Finn hated to see her like this.

"Piper?" she looked up slightly. "Have you looked in your books? Maybe there's something in there that can help Aerrow, even if it's only small."

Piper wiped the tears from her face, forcing a small smile to replace it.

"In all the haste, I guess I just didn't think…" she said.

Finn let her go, and she hurried off to her room to look at her books. Finn didn't know what else they could do for Aerrow, but he fervently hoped one of Pipers books would hold an answer. Aerrow seemed to be deteriorating fast, and if they didn't do something soon the Storm Hawks would become a squadron without a leader…

* * *

Piper was fast losing hope. She'd looked through all but one of her precious books, and found nothing. She knew they needed to do something or they'd lose him, and a life without Aerrow was just unfathomable.

She lifted the last book from its place on the shelf, the many discarded others leaving her nowhere to sit, offering a silent prayer to whatever higher being would answer it, that Aerrow wouldn't…wouldn't leave them. She searched the book, and then searched it a second, and a third time in case she had missed something the times before. She found nothing. That was it. All hope was lost. There was nothing else they could do except sit and watch Aerrow…die…

She ran from her room, her tears flying behind her as she raced down the corridor to the infirmary, bursting through the doors. Finn looked up from where he sat, gently pressing a cool damp cloth to Aerrows head. She could see the unspoken question in his eyes, and answered it with a shake of her head. She had found nothing.

Finn stood, allowing Piper to resume her place at Aerrows side. He stood behind her, his hand on her shoulders, as they both shed silent tears for their fading leader.

Finn looked at Aerrow. His face was pale; he looked like a ghost already. Sweat beaded his whole body, and he shivered, though whether from pain or cold Finn couldn't tell. The bandages across his chest were soaked with blood, and the stitches in his face looked like some gruesome second smile. The bandage on his broken arm had soaked up some of the blood from the bandage on his chest, leaving a faded effect from red to white. He looked to fragile, so helpless. It looked as if he could just let go any moment. He couldn't let that happen. There was maybe one more thing they could try, one more place to go. It was only marginally better equipped than the condor itself, but it could offer a small shred of hope.

He left the infirmary, heading straight for the bridge.

"Stork?" he said upon entering the bridge.

Stork looked over his shoulder.

"Set a course for Terra Atmosia. We're taking Aerrow to the Atmosian infirmary."

Stork nodded and changed course.

Finn let out a small sigh. It may well end up being pointless; after all, he wasn't sure if Aerrow would even last the journey. But given the state of them all; Piper having lost all hope, Junko and Radarr hadn't been seen since they found Aerrow, and even Stork when he had looked over his shoulder looked as if he had shed a few tears for Aerrow; maybe even the smallest hope would bring them through.


	5. The Last Hope

OK. This is where i apologise profusely to all the readers of this fic, assuming there are any left :(. I didnt update this fanfic for a while due to personal circumstances, and then fogot i hadnt finished uploading this fic here. There are 9 chapters in total, and it is finished, so there shouldnt be any more stalling. Again, i apologise for not updating in so very long, but i hope at least a few of you will continue to read and review this fic. Any constructive criticism is wecome. although i have finished writing it, i can change things if necessary, and am always willing to cater to my readers!!

Disclaimer: i dont own any of storm hawks...sadly...

* * *

The Gravest Peril

**Chapter 5 – The Last Hope**

"Do you think they can save him?" Piper whispered. She and Finn were sat in the infirmary with Aerrow. Finn had returned to the infirmary after telling Stork to change course, to tell Piper where they were going. She had perked up slightly with the small hint of hope, but her cheeks remained tear-stained, and the worry on her face was still evident.

"I don't know" Finn replied truthfully. "I hope so…"

Aerrows fever was getting steadily worse, and Finn and Piper had had to hold him down during at least 3 spasms.

"We're approaching Atmosia" Storks voice came through the intercom. A look of relief passed across Pipers face. They'd reached Atmosia, and Aerrow was still alive. That was a small blessing, even if Aerrow was hanging on by the smallest thread.

Finn stood up to leave the infirmary and head for the bridge.

"Will you be alright here on your own for a little while Piper?" he asked quietly. She nodded, and Finn left her to her thoughts as he headed to the bridge.

* * *

Stork landed the condor as gently as he could, bearing Aerrow and his condition in mind, but Piper still found herself having to stop Aerrow falling off the bed, as the landing jolted the condor.

They had decided that Finn would go to the infirmary and fetch someone. It was too dangerous to try moving Aerrow themselves, and they didn't want to lose him.

Finn left the condor, on his skimmer, adding speed to his journey. Time was of the essence. As he passed people on the street there were whispers of 'isn't he one of the Storm Hawks?' and 'where's the leader? The red-haired kid?' Finn tried to block them all out. He couldn't afford to lose concentration. Aerrows life was on the line.

He turned the corner and let out an exasperated groan. There was a queue of people waiting to be seen that stood the length of the street. He looked down the line. Most were minor. A broken arm here, a whack on the head there. They wouldn't die in the wait, but Aerrow…

He sped down the line, to cries of 'Hey!' and 'there's a queue kid!', dismounting his skimmer at the entrance. He pushed his way past the people in the queue, until he reached the front.

"Excuse me" the nurse at reception said. "there's a queue sir. Please take your place at the end of the line."

"It's an emergency!" Finn cried.

"Im sorry sir, but you'll have to wait in line." The receptionist repeated.

"He will die before you get to him if I go the end of the line!" Finn announced loudly. There was silence. Finn sighed. "It's Aerrow. He's badly injured. He has a massive gash across his chest and another down the side of his face. His arm is broken, and he has a fever of 38oC. We've done what we can, but he's just getting worse. We need your help, or he's going to die. We weren't even sure he'd survive the journey…"

The receptionist sat in silence for a moment.

"You're one of the Storm Hawks right?" she said. Finn nodded. "and Aerrow is…?"

"Aerrows our leader, the red-haired kid. We need him back. We're nothing without him." Finn said quietly. The receptionist sighed and nodded.

"OK" she said. "I'll send someone over right away. Where have you put your ship?"

"Over the rise to the East. Everyone else is waiting" Finn replied. "I'll head back and let them know help is coming."

Finn turned and left, mounting his skimmer and riding back to the condor.

* * *

When Piper saw Finn returning, she left the infirmary and ran to the hangar. She joined the others, waiting expectantly. Junko and Radarr had emerged in Finn's absence, and even Stork had left the helm to stand and wait for Finn.

Finn flew in in silence, and dismounted. He gave a small smile.

"Someone's coming" he said simply. Junko and Radarr smiled. Even Stork managed to look relieved. Piper sighed with relief. She ran to embrace Finn.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "You've given Aerrow hope. You've given all of us hope…"

Finn smiled. He'd finally done something right as a leader.

* * *

They all turned as a red heliscooter flew into the hangar a few moments later.

"Storm Hawks" the man riding it asked. Finn nodded. "Reception told me you had a fatality. Aerrow?"

Finn nodded again.

"He's in the infirmary. Down the hall here" Finn led him to the infirmary, Piper scurrying behind.

"Im Salvador by the way." the doctor said.

"Im Finn," Finn told him. "And this is Piper" he said pointing behind him. "She's been looking after Aerrow as best she can. Nothing seems to be working though. He just keeps deteriorating."

Salvador nodded, as they entered the infirmary. He strode straight over to Aerrow and examined him closely.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked.

"Near enough six hours now" Finn replied quietly. He fervently hoped there was something more the doctor could do for Aerrow…

"There isn't much more I can do" Salvador said. Finn closed his eyes. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Wasn't there anything anyone could do to bring back their brave leader, and friend?

"You've bandaged him well," Salvador was saying. "And there's nothing more I can suggest to lessen the fever. I can give you antibiotics and pain meds for him, but the rest will be up to fate im afraid. It's too dangerous to move him, so I'll come and see him here daily. Im sorry there isn't more I can do."

Finn sighed. Their last hope was being shattered before their very eyes.

"How long before he should start to improve with the meds?" he asked.

"Well, he should improve within the next two days"

"And if he doesn't…" Piper asked quietly.

"Then there's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry." Piper let out a small squeak.

"Im truly sorry" Salvador said quietly as he returned to his skimmer and left the condor.

Piper and Finn stood together in the infirmary, each comforting the other, as the tears began to fall once more.

Robyn Giles Oct 2008 Page 2


	6. This could be the end

Well, heres chapter 6, a regular update as promised. there are only 3 more chapters now i think, so make the most of it while its here!! Enjoy!

and thanks to Quibblez and GatomonFan7 for their reviews. hope you guys enjoy the update!

* * *

The Gravest Peril

**Chapter 6 – This Could Be The End**

Finn awoke to find Piper asleep on his shoulder. They had both stayed in the infirmary with Aerrow overnight. Finn as temporary leader, and Piper as…well that one was obvious. Neither had intended to fall asleep.

Finn yawned. This leader business was tiring. He marvelled how Aerrow could do it and still seem so energetic… He looked at Piper and smiled. Aerrow wasn't kidding when he said she looked beautiful when she was asleep. She certainly looked a lot calmer than she had been recently. Aerrow was one lucky guy. Piper frowned in her sleep.

"Aerrow…" she whispered, furrowing her brow further. "AERROW!" her eyes opened wide, and she took short, sharp breaths.

"It's ok!" Finn said. "It's ok. It was just a dream." No wonder Piper was so tired. When she wasn't awake all night she seemed to be plagued by these nightmares. She calmed down a little, recognition of reality showing in her eyes.

"Oh Finn" she said. "I dreamt that he…that Aerrow…oh tell me it won't happen Finn!" She burst into tears. This was becoming a regular thing. It showed just how much she cared for Aerrow. If…no…when Aerrow recovered, he made a mental note to inform him just how much he meant to Piper. Clearly her love ran deep.

He wished he could tell her it would all be OK. That Aerrow would get better, and it would be like nothing ever happened. But truth be told, he wasn't sure. The doctor hadn't exactly inspired confidence, and Finn really didn't know if Aerrow would make it. He wanted him to, he didn't know what he'd do if Aerrow didn't recover. But he couldn't lie to Piper.

Stork's voice came through the intercom.

"The doctors here again. He says you knew he was coming. Not that you bothered to tell the rest of us…"

The doctor…but he was only supposed to visit daily. That must mean…oh no. it was already day one of possibly the last two days Aerrow had. If he showed no improvement by tomorrow…

Finn shook the thoughts from his head. Aerrow would recover. He always did. True, he had never been anywhere near this bad before, but he was strong, stronger than the rest of them. He would make it. He hoped…

The knock on the door brought his thoughts back to reality, and he walked over to let Salvador in.

* * *

"Well," Salvador said after examining Aerrow. "Good news is he's no worse."

Piper let a small smile pass across her face. Finn, however, picked up on Salvador's tone.

"Good news implies bad news…" he ventured, fervently hoping there was no bad news, and that things were looking up.

"Well, he's no better either." Salvador replied. "and if there's no improvement by tomorrow…"

Pipers face fell. She didn't want to be reminded of that. She was holding on to the fact Aerrow still had one more day to improve before she lost him…forever…

Salvador left in silence, Finn following to inform the others.

"Come on Aerrow…" Piper whispered, sitting down next to his bed. "You've got to get better. For all of us. For me. We need you back. Finns doing a good job in your absence, but the stress is getting to him, and I don't know how much longer he can take it. And he's just not you. He doesn't have your sparkle…" she sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can take it either Aerrow. I'm going crazy seeing you like this. You've got to get better Aerrow. You've got to."

She bent over and laid a small kiss on his lips. "I love you Aerrow…"she said. She had done this frequently since Aerrow had been injured. However, she had never pleaded so hard with him to get better. She knew he only had until tomorrow, and she didn't want to lose him.

She studied Aerrows frail frame. He was shivering worse than ever before, despite the doctor saying there was no change. His bandages were now entirely scarlet. She would have to change them. She stood and fetched some more bandages, and a clean cloth to clean the wounds.

She sat beside him, opting first to clean the stitched wound on his face. She gently pressed the damp cloth to his cheek, so as not to cause him more pain. She didn't know whether to worry that he felt so much pain already he didn't flinch from her touch, or be grateful she didn't have to see him wince every time she touched him.

Gently she raised him to a sitting position, propping him up with pillows. She undid the bandage around his chest carefully, wincing as it pulled the skin where the blood had congealed. She soaked up some of the blood with the damp cloth, re-bandaging the wound with as much care as she could.

She was shaking, trying not to cry. She hated having to do this. It reminded her of just how bad he really was. Each time, she felt she was reopening the wounds, hindering not helping. Finally, she put a new sling on Aerrows broken arm, throwing the blood-stained one into the bin to join the other bandage.

This was all she could do for now. She would give him his antibiotics in a couple of hours, and then all she could do was pray…

* * *

Finn awoke the next day to a frantic knocking at his door. He got out of bed, rubbing the sleep put of his eyes. He opened the door to a panicked and tearful Piper.

"Piper…what's happened?" he asked, still groggy from his sleep.

"He's no better Finn. He should have been better today, but he's not. He's just the same. And the doctor, the doctor said if he didn't get better by today then Aerrow…Aerrow would…" the tears took over, and Piper could no longer speak. Finn led her to his chair and sat her down. He didn't know what to say. It was too early in the morning to think. How did Aerrow do it…?

Finn comforted Piper as best he could, then retreated to his bathroom to get dressed. He put his head in his hands. He was coping OK, with the hope that Aerrow would be alright, but now it seemed their sky knight wouldn't even last the day, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Finn and Piper were standing solemnly at Aerrows bedside. Salvador had just finished examining Aerrow for what would most probably be the last time…

"I'm afraid there's still been no change." He said quietly. "I'm sorry…" He turned and began to walk toward the door.

There was silence for a moment, then Piper cracked.

"AERROW!" she cried, falling to her knees, head in her hands. Finn stood in silence, tears now falling steadily down his cheeks, eyes never leaving his leaders form. Finn blinked. He could swear he just saw…no…he imagined it surely. But there it was again…

"Piper…" he said slowly. She looked up. "Look…" he whispered. Finn pointed to Aerrow. Piper was puzzled, but Finns face held a small smile. She looked at Aerrow.

She was met with a weak, but steady emerald gaze.

"…Piper…" Aerrow croaked weakly.

"Aerrow! Oh Aerrow we thought we'd lost you! Don't ever do this to me again Aerrow!" Piper cried. Finn smiled. He would still act as leader while Aerrow recovered, but safe in the knowledge Aerrow would be coming back.

Salvador had stopped at the door.

"It seems I was wrong" he said smiling. "I'll be back again tomorrow to check up on Aerrow." Salvador left the infirmary, and the door closed quietly behind him.

"I love you Aerrow…" Piper said through her tears. When you looked past the pain, Aerrows steady gaze was full of love.

"…love you…too…" he whispered, forcing a small smile. Finn left them to it, to go tell the others their brave leader was finally back.

Robyn Giles Oct 2008 Page 2


	7. Back again

Since i cant actually quite remember what i wrote in each chapter any more, ill just thank everyone whos taken the time to review, add the story to favourites or alerts, and everyone else whos simply just reading it, though reviews would be nice! Enjoy...

oh and since i keep forgetting to do this:

Disclaimer: i dont own anything related to storm hawks. shame...

* * *

The Gravest Peril

**Chapter 7 – Back Again**

Aerrow felt searing pain where Dark Ace had attacked him, and the fever made him weak. He felt worse then he'd ever felt in his life, slipping in and out of consciousness, in and out of delirium for the next 2 days. Every time he awoke, Piper was there. He was grateful; it gave him something in reality to cling to. He'd have to say thank you when he recovered.

He awoke on the third day to Pipers glowing smile. She had been getting happier and happier since the first time he awoke. He remembered her cheeks had been stained with tears, her eyes had lost all their light, and her face had shown a look of hopelessness.

"…Piper…" he whispered.

"Shh" she chided gently. "Save your strength. Use it to get better." She placed a cool cloth on his forehead. The fever eased up a little. They remained in silence for a while before Piper spoke.

"Finn acted as leader while you were gone." She said. Finn had been leader and no one complained?? Aerrows look of shock and surprise earned a laugh from Piper.

"Actually, he was brilliant. We were all losing hope, but he reassured us. When I was on my own, crying, he comforted me. He brought us here to Terra Atmosia to get you help when the rest of us had already given up. He surprised us all, Aerrow. Finn's got more instinct for a leader than he realises."

Aerrow made a mental note to thank Finn profusely. He'd saved his life in bringing him here, and he'd held the team together, looked after his piper. His Piper…when had that happened…? But Finn…of all people, Aerrow would never have thought…

"Hey" Piper said, smiling. "Stop thinking. It uses too much energy" she laughed. Aerrow couldn't help but smile.

"Piper…" he whispered.

"Shh" she chided once more.

"No…Piper…I need to…ask…when I was…how was…everyone?"

Piper sighed.

"Everyone cried for you Aerrow." She said quietly. "Even Stork. Junko and Radarr locked themselves in their rooms, not emerging until we came here 5 days ago. Stork never left the helm, didn't speak to anyone, didn't even respond to the mention of Merb cabbage…" she laughed a little at this last comment. "And Finn was strong. He cried for you too, but he was level-headed, and kept us all going."

"What about….you…"Aerrow asked

Piper looked away.

"Piper…" Aerrow prompted.

"I…I…completely cracked up. I tried to hide it, but I failed. Finn kept me going, but only just. I thought I would lose you…forever…I didn't know what I would do without you Aerrow. I was so scared…" Aerrow saw the tears beginning to form in Pipers eyes, and reached for her hand. He held it tight.

"But you…didn't…lose me…Piper…" he said gently. "I'm still…here…and I always…will be…."

Piper looked up, and Aerrow pulled her wrist gently. Piper leaned down and laid a small kiss on Aerrows cheek.

"Thank you…" she said. "Thank you for coming back to us."

Aerrow smiled. Piper smiled back, and then she laughed. Aerrow cocked an eyebrow.

"You won't be smiling in a minute" she said. "Maybe you should shut your eyes…"

Aerrow frowned. What was Piper on about all of a sudden...?

"It's midday" she said. "Time for your antibiotics." She held up a needle. Aerrow winced. "It hasn't been a problem before, because you've always been unconscious. But this time you're actually awake."

Aerrow hated needles. He may be a sky knight, but he had his weaknesses, and needles were one of them. He'd had this fear ever since he'd had to have an injection from that scary nurse in primary school, and Piper knew it…

"I'll be quick" she promised, serious once more. "Ready?"

Aerrow closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Pipers body heat as she moved closer to him to inject his antibiotics, and couldn't help picturing her holding the needle. Man he hated needles…

* * *

It was another day since Aerrow had started to recover, and he now sat up in his bed, boredom beginning to take over. Piper had gone…somewhere. She wouldn't tell him where, and he was left on his own. He'd already counted the ceiling tiles, counted to 100 in Wallopian (Junko had to teach him that for forfeiting a dare…), and run through all the theory on the sky knight test he'd had to take just over a year ago now.

He was about to resort to singing (which he couldn't do to save his life, and he knew it. He was worse than Finn...) when the door opened, and everyone else trooped in.

Aerrow grinned. He'd wondered when everyone would come and see him. Junko walked right up to the bed, grinning manically. Radarr jumped onto his shoulder, careful not to jolt him. Piper took her place on the other side of his bed. Stork hung back in case he caught anything. Aerrow laughed. Stork at least was back to his usual self…

Finn stood at the end of the bed, arms folded, smiling. Wow…Finn looked different. Calmer, more self-assured. Clearly having to take over from Aerrow for a while had finally caused him to grow up a great deal. Aerrow beckoned him over.

Finn obeyed, standing next to Piper at the side of the bed.

"Hey buddy" Finn smiled.

"Hey" Aerrow replied.

"Piper told us you were recovering quickly. We figured we'd give you a few days to get your strength back before we all came to ruin your peace." Finn said, laughing a little. Aerrow laughed with him. Then his face became serious.

"Finn" he said, beckoning for him to lean down. "Thank you for keeping everyone together. From what Pipers told me, you did a great job." He whispered so only Finn could hear.

"I really don't know how you do it all the time" he whispered back, smiling. "It's so tiring, and there's so much work!"

Aerrow laughed. It was good to see the old Finn wasn't entirely lost…

Robyn Giles Oct 2008 Page 2


	8. Disobedience

I know i should have updated yesterday, but there was so much going on it slipped my mind! Anyway, ive remembered now, so heres chapter 8...

* * *

The Gravest Peril

**Chapter 8 – Disobedience**

A week of incapacitation really left you with no energy, Aerrow mused. He had been stuck in bed for another 2 days before Piper had finally let him get up and walk around a bit. He was supposed to stay in the infirmary, but he had snuck out while Piper was in her room, and was now on the bridge, Radarr on his shoulder.

He'd just started to relax when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned to see Piper, arms folded, trying to glare at him. The whole glaring thing was failing epically, but she was clearly making the attempt. Aerrow grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…hi?" he ventured.

"Infirmary." Piper said, pointing to the door. "Now."

Aerrow stood, then fell back onto his chair, overcome with a dizzy pain.

"Aerrow?" Piper said concernedly, kneeling in front of him, all scolding now forgotten.

"I'm OK" Aerrow said. Piper looked sceptical.

"Really" he said. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Piper nodded, and waited for Aerrows head to clear before helping him up, and taking him back to the infirmary.

* * *

They had just reached the infirmary when the alarm sounded. Stork's voice came over the intercom.

"Approaching doom." He said. "Cyclonians."

Aerrow made to turn to go get his energy blades, but Piper stopped him. She shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. No you don't" she said. "You're sitting this one out."

"But Piper!" he whined, like a 3 year old begging his mother for candyfloss at the fairground.

"No Aerrow!" she said, suppressing a laugh at his 3-year old tone of voice. "You're not fully recovered yet. You don't have the strength you usually fight with."

Finn came rushing in.

"Piper, we need some crystals. Mine got shot in the last battle, and Junkos had run out of juice."

"I'm on it" Piper replied. Then she turned back to Finn. "Convince this whining 3-year-old he needs to stay here while I go get the crystals, Finn."

Smiling, Piper left the room. Finn turned to Aerrow and raised his eyebrow.

"I want to fight!" Aerrow complained. "But she won't let me."

"Well, you can't really blame her. She nearly lost you the last time you fought him." Finn said. They both knew who 'him' referred to. Aerrows face fell at the memory.

"I know…" he whispered. His face became determined. "But I'm a sky knight! I won't be beaten again!"

"Aerrow!" Finn chided. "You're not well enough. Maybe if this had been a couple of days later, and you had the use of both your arms, you could beat him, but not like this."

Aerrow opened his mouth to speak again, but Finn cut him off.

"No Aerrow. As acting leader, I make the decisions, even over you for the moment. I won't send you out on a suicide mission, because that's what it'll be, Aerrow, if I send you out in your current state. Regardless of how much you want to, or how determined you are, I just can't do it."

"But—" Aerrow began.

"No" Finn said, cutting him off once again, walking to the door. "I know you want to fight, to get him back for what he did to you, but you know Piper is right. You're not well enough. Let us handle it just this once, OK?"

Aerrow sighed and nodded. He was already formulating an escape plan. Finn turned back to face him and sighed.

"You do realise Piper is going to kill you herself if you sneak out, right?" he commented slyly.

Aerrow nodded. Finn wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"I have to Finn." He said quietly. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Finn sighed again, closing his eyes in defeat.

"I know." He said. "Don't tell Piper I let you do this. And don't get killed OK? Piper would never forgive me. She loves you deeply you know, she's only making you do this to keep you alive."

And with that, Finn left Aerrow alone in the infirmary.

* * *

He had to get out. He was going crazy cooped up in the infirmary when there was a fight going on just outside the window. He understood what Piper and Finn were trying to say, and he didn't want to upset Piper, but he couldn't just sit in the infirmary doing nothing.

He sighed, retrieving his energy blades from the cupboard Piper had put them in. He put the two together, activating the crystal. He was used to fighting with them separately, but his broken arm prevented him from doing that this time.

He walked out of the infirmary, checking the corridor before advancing down it. He felt a surge of adrenaline. The last time he had walked this corridor, Dark Ace had been lying in wait for him…

He shook the thoughts from his head, and as he emerged onto the outside deck, he saw Finn locked in close combat with another talon. As far as he could remember, Finn has always sucked ay close combat, preferring instead to shoot long range weapons with terrifying accuracy. However, this time Finn seemed to be holding his own.

He left Finn to it, advancing on a talon who was stood watching the fight in the sky, of which Piper and Junko were a part. He took the talon out with one swipe of his blade, wincing as the gash on his chest twinged with pain at the sudden movement.

When the talons in the air saw this, a few broke away, descending to fight Aerrow. Aerrow jumped on his skimmer, Radarr accompanying his pilot, happy to be in the air once more.

Aerrow instructed Radarr to fly, while he fought each talon in turn, leaving them dropping like flies out of the sky. But the one Cyclonian he was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! One talon said as he flew near. "Dark Ace said he'd killed you!"

Killed him huh? Dark Ace thought he could get rid of him that easily did he? Aerrows blood boiled. Let's show him just how dead I really am. He thought.

He attacked the talon with all his strength. The talon fell from the sky, but so did Aerrow. His strength had been sapped by the battle with many talons, and the gash on his chest seared with pain. He clutched it as he fell, Radarr catching him on the skimmer, and flying him back to the condor. Aerrow fell to his knees in the hangar, still clutching his chest tightly.

"Aerrow!" Pipers worried voice called as she appeared at his side. "Oh Aerrow, I told you not to fight! You're not well enough. Oh Aerrow, why didn't you listen to me?"

Aerrow looked up, his strength slowly returning, and the pain slowly receding.

"I'm sorry Piper." He said, hanging his head. "But I couldn't sit there and do nothing. I never meant to upset you…"

"Oh Aerrow…." Piper said, embracing him gently. "You didn't have to fight. You could have stayed on the condor and helped Stork with the steering. I'm sure you could have found something less dangerous to do."

"Piper…I" Aerrow began.

"You don't need to prove yourself to me Aerrow. You're injured, no one would have thought less of you for staying put."

Aerrow smiled.

"That was quite the little speech." He said. Piper pulled back and laughed.

"It's good to have you back" she said, smiling. "Even if you are a disobedient patient!"

Aerrow laughed with her, the pain in his chest as he did so turning it into a slight grimace.

"Come on" Piper said gently. "Let's get you back to the infirmary."

She helped him up, and he leaned heavily on her as she helped him back to the infirmary. Finn smiled. They were good together, he mused, as they walked slowly down the corridor together.

Robyn Giles Oct 2008 Page 3


	9. You will always be you

Well, this is the last chapter folks! Thanks to everyone thats helped and supported me along the way, and i hope youve all enjoyed it!!

* * *

The Gravest Peril

**Chapter 9 – You Will Always Be You**

A couple of days later, Aerrow finally awoke in his own bed. He'd grown so used to waking up in the infirmary for the past week that he forgot for a moment where he was. As soon as he remembered, he smiled.

Piper had let him out under the condition that he took it easy for a few days. He wasn't to train, wasn't to play fight with Finn, and certainly wasn't to fight any more Cyclonians. Aerrow had reluctantly agreed, and had received a warm smile and a hug from Piper.

He got up slowly, his chest still twingeing a little. Now he had the energy, there was one more thing he had to do.

He went into his bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He gasped. How could Piper still love him like this? His broken arm made him look weak, and the gash on his face… It ran from beside his right eye, all the way down his cheek to end near his chin. It was currently dark red, and black stitches ran the length of it. It looked awful. That was going to leave a horrible scar…

He sighed. Piper couldn't love a face like that anymore…his good mood shattered, he left his room, and went to get some breakfast

* * *

Piper was in a better mood than she had been for a long while. After the battle, Aerrow had promised to do as he was told, and he had stayed true to his word.

He'd clearly been dying of boredom though. He was very fidgety, and Piper wouldn't let him do anything in case he got hurt. She had convinced herself it was better if he did nothing and stayed where she knew he was safe.

Finn had come to see her yesterday. He had been spending quite a lot of time with Aerrow over the past couple of days, and he had asked Piper to loosen up a little on him.

Finn said that Aerrow felt smothered, and that he was losing the will to live (figuratively speaking) being cooped up in the infirmary with nothing to do. Piper had been reluctant to let Aerrow go, but Finn had pointed out that Aerrow would be much happier if she'd cut him a little slack, and Finn knew she'd do whatever it took to make her sky knight happy. She could make him promise not to overexert himself, but she couldn't keep him on such a tight leash.

So that afternoon, Piper had told Aerrow he could leave the infirmary, to which his face lit up like the sun. But she told him he could only leave if he promised not to do any training until his arm had healed properly, and promised not to play fight with the others, especially Finn. Aerrows face had fallen at this, but he hadn't actually commented. She'd also forbidden him to fight any Cyclonians until the decided he was well enough.

Aerrow had agreed, seemingly reluctantly, to her conditions, but she could see he had been itching to get out for the past few days. She had smiled, and hugged him, and was sure she had felt him blush.

She smiled at the memory. Aerrow had looked like a little kid at the seaside being told that yes, he could make a sandcastle, and yes, he could play in the sea, and yes, if he really wanted to, he could bury daddy in the sand.

She hadn't seen him yet that day. She hadn't gone to his room to wake him up, leaving him to get some much needed sleep. She knew he had been up mid afternoon, as she had heard him clattering in the kitchen.

She didn't know where he was now though. She needed to talk to him. She looked out the window. It was nearly sunset. At this time of day, there was only one place he would be…

* * *

Aerrow stood on the deck outside the bridge. It was nearly sunset. He would come here every day at sunset, and watch the sun go down. It was calming, relaxing. He hadn't watched the sunset for a week now, and he was glad he could finally see it once more.

He sighed. It wasn't making him feel any better though. He'd been thinking about Piper all day. The gash on his face still bothered him. She couldn't love him now. He knew love was supposed to be about personality and stuff, as well as looks, but somehow, he thought this would end it all. It was too big of a change. She would never see him the same way again.

"Hey Aerrow!" Piper's voice called, as she emerged on to the deck. Aerrow looked away. He knew she had been looking at him with this wound for a week now, but it felt important that she didn't see it now.

"Hey" he replied, his voice void of emotion.

"Aerrow?" Piper said, clearly puzzled by his reaction. "Talk to me, Aerrow. What's wrong?"

Aerrow sighed. He may as well tell her. It wasn't like he could change the inevitable.

"You can't love me anymore" he whispered. Piper was baffled.

"What?" she said. "But…why?"

Aerrow turned to face her.

"I look horrible Piper. This," he pointed to the gash on his face. "will scar. I know love isn't just about looks, but how can you love me when I look like this? How can anyone love me now…" He trailed off.

Piper looked horrified.

"Aerrow…" she whispered looking up at him. How could he think so low of himself just because of one small fault? "Aerrow, how could you think that?"

Aerrow looked away again, but Piper took his hand in hers, and turned him back to face her.

"I love you for who you are, Aerrow. And this," she ran her finger gently down his cheek. "this, does not, and will not, change that. You're still you. True you'll have a few scars from this, but you will always be Aerrow, sky knight, leader, and friend, no matter what."

Aerrow looked at Piper. She really was beautiful…Maybe this could work.

"I love you…" he said quietly.

Piper smiled at him, and cupping his face in her hands, she gently pulled their heads close together, until their lips brushed against each other. Aerrow closed his eyes as their lips met. He'd never felt like this before. It was wonderful. After a long while, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I love you too, Aerrow" Piper whispered.

Together, they turned to face the setting sun. Aerrow put his arm around Piper and held her close.

"I'm a lucky guy..." he commented quietly.

"Not as lucky as me…" Piper replied, putting her arms around him.

And together they stood, silently watching the beautiful sunset.

* * *

Finn stood, arms folded, at the window of the bridge, watching them. He smiled. He was glad to have Aerrow back; it had been hard without him.

He thought back to the day, just over a week ago, when they had found Aerrow, lying in a pool of his own blood. He thought of everything that had happened since. Piper had been devastated, but she had struggled through. She had looked after him, cared for him, loved him.

Finn knew Pipers love for Aerrow ran deep, he had witnessed that himself, and he was sure Aerrow felt the same.

He watched as Aerrow put his arm around Piper, and she embraced him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Aerrow was brave and strong, but it was hard being the leader. Finn knew this better than anyone save for Aerrow himself. Piper had to struggle on as the only girl on the condor; he could only imagine how hard that was.

As he watched the pair stand silently, watching the sunset, he silently gave thanks to whatever higher power chose to receive it. He was glad Aerrow and Piper had each other. They both needed a little support from time to time.

As he reflected over all of this, one thought summed it all up.

Aerrow was a great sky knight and leader, and he deserved someone as caring and supportive as Piper.

The sun had now set, and he watched as they turned to kiss once more. Then he himself turned, smiling, and walked away.

* * *

Aerrows father, Ash, looked down from the stars and smiled. This was the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
